<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by DonCoelho19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547259">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19'>DonCoelho19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki não costumava acreditar naqueles desejos de ano novo, mas naquele ano ele tinha que admitir que desejava ficar mais próximo de Shaka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phoenix Ikki/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nunca entendera porque as pessoas faziam promessas de fim de ano, sabendo que não iam cumpri-las. Um mês se tornar outro, a virada do ano, não mudava ninguém. Se você quiser mudar, tem que começar de agora, logo, sem dar desculpas como "ano que vem eu vou ser diferente". Ninguém emagrecia, melhorava, estudava, arrumava um namorado, só porque janeiro é janeiro. Além do que não entendia bem aquela comemoração toda, roupa nova, gente bêbada, shows nas ruas, gente pulando ondas, branco que rivalizava com um terreiro de macumba, ou algo assim. Achava até meio idiota como algumas pessoas levavam isso a sério, como se fosse mesmo verdade. Tipo aqueles caras que acham mesmo que só porque vai começar um ano eles vão conseguir ir na academia todo dia e vão ficar gostosos, ou as pirralhas que juram que não vão mais ser infantis, e no outro dia estão pedindo boas festas na rua.</p>
<p>Ikki não entendia a felicidade de final do ano, das festas, nem nada do tipo. Pronto, era isso e só.</p>
<p>Não gostava da hipocrisia das coisas citadas acima, e mesmo que entendesse a importância para o comercio também não entendia como festas que deveriam louvar algo viraram um amontoado de gente querendo mostrar suas roupas novas. Bem dizer, nem gostava tanto assim de champanhe e de panetone. Sua época favorita do ano era a época das sakuras em flor, onde todo o Japão ficava lindo, e as pessoas se davam ao trabalho de fazerem piquenique no gramado para observar as arvores. As árvores cara!! Nem gostava tanto assim de plantas, mas admitia que as cerejeiras em flor eram uma bela visão, e ver amigos em torno de uma toalha no chão se divertindo – sem se incomodar em comprar roupa nova, ou presentes, que na maioria das vezes eram trocados depois de dois dias pelos presenteados, com a desculpa de que "não serviu", sendo que na verdade o cara tinha detestado – comendo e rindo, era algo que lhe agradava.</p>
<p>Mas Shaka lhe convidara para passear durante o ano novo e quem era ele para dizer não? O orfanato em que tinha crescido não fazia nenhuma comemoração para aquela data mesmo – já tendo feito o que podiam no natal – e como estava de recesso tinha liberdade para sair. Então, porque não? Sempre sairá passeando por ai no ano novo, era sua maneira de viver a virada do ano.</p>
<p>O loiro era interessante de uma forma estranha – com um gosto peculiar para musicas tristes, sem comer carne (como assim?!!), livros extremamente românticos, um rosário de contas branco que estava sempre com ele, entre outras coisas – mas que de certa forma ele achava fascinante. Como um quebra cabeça em que você tem que descobrir um panorama total, juntar as peças devagar, e ai seu esforço começa a render resultados.</p>
<p>Ele trabalhava no mesmo escritório que o moreno, era um dos favoritos do chefe por sempre fazer o maldito trabalho simplesmente de forma impecável. As secretarias o adoravam, com o longo cabelo loiro sempre alinhado. Os mais jovens admiravam ele por ser jovem, competente e já estar num lugar tão alto dentro da empresa. Era vagamente arrogante e queria tudo perfeito. Shaka era tudo o que Ikki odiava em vida. Mas ao ser obrigado – leia bem – a resolver uma questão da empresa junto ao loiro, aprendeu que ele não era tão intragável assim.</p>
<p>– E disso viramos amigos – o moreno sussurrou, vendo sua respiração formar uma nuvem de fumaça a sua frente. Estava subindo, não com muita vontade deve-se acrescentar, um pequeno morro. Sobre ele um dos vários templos onde os japoneses se reuniam para fazer orações pedindo um bom ano novo.</p>
<p>Mesmo que ainda achasse que a única pessoa com capacidade para fazer um bom ano novo para ele, fosse si mesmo, Ikki não via problema em pedir uma ajudinha aos deuses. Além do que era uma tradição tão inofensiva. Se prostrar e frente a um templo, bater num prato grande e pendurado, juntar as mãos, fechar os olhos... Claro que tinha toda uma simbologia por trás de tudo aquilo, mas o moreno apenas gostava da tradição simples e pronto.</p>
<p>– E Shaka me convidou então... – mais alguns passos e finalmente estava lá em cima. As barracas vendendo comida, bebida, amuletos de boa sorte e toda a sorte de coisas estranhas – sinceramente, às vezes, muitas, se surpreendia com os japoneses. <span>Pra que vender um takuni gigante?</span></p>
<p>Tinha tanta gente que ele se sentiu mais do que perdido por um momento. Gente vestindo kimono – como ele – yukatas, vestidos, ternos, roupas de casa, toda a sorte. Era disso que gostava, a pessoa ia como queria. Pronta para se encontrar com o namorado, saindo rapidinho de casa onde um bebê esperava, antes de ir para uma festa, saindo do trabalho, qualquer coisa, e ninguém estranhava. Ele estava com um kimono, já que sua mãe – depois de tantos anos aprendera a chamá-la assim – dissera que ele ficaria lindo em um, ai seu irmão insistiu, e seu pai mandou ele ir vestir logo, já que todos sabiam que era a mulher que mandava neles até o dia das suas mortes. Quase balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Adulto, formado, com emprego, e muito grandinho alias, e sua mãe ainda mandava nele. Era meio ridículo? Sim, mas era verdade, a inegável verdade do mundo.</p>
<p>Deixando um baixo "tsc" escapar começou a procurar Shaka na multidão. Quão difícil seria encontrar um loiro com mais de um metro e oitenta, com mais ou menos um metro de cabelo loiro? O cara chamava mais atenção que liquidação de sapato na véspera de Natal. Caralho, ele se destacava em qualquer maldito lugar – e ainda não entendia porque não o odiava. Talvez porque ele sorrira para si quando tiveram que almoçar juntos e o moreno acabou escolhendo a opção infantil no menu, porque vinha com uma figure action – que ele tinha colecionado na infância, a muito custo, e sempre que possível tentava aumentar a coleção. Ou porque ele deixara seu casaco sobre o moreno quando trabalharam demais e Ikki acabou dormindo no escritório. Quando acordou o loiro maldito ainda estava lá, olheiras profundas, as lentes dos óculos na ponta do nariz, seu redor cheio de papeis que os dois deveriam estar olhando.</p>
<p>Por isso achava que por mais monstruoso que ele fosse, ainda não era tão monstruoso ao ponto de não poder ser seu amigo.</p>
<p>Se fosse só isso que quisesse o mundo seria muito mais simples.</p>
<p>Na verdade encontrou o loiro até que rápido. Ele, muito inteligentemente vale ressaltar, tinha se encostado a uma barraquinha de takoyaki, que era uma das comidas favoritas do moreno, e ele não ia deixar de olhar. Também vestia um kimono, amarelo alaranjado, que deixava os fios ainda mais claros, e chamava mais a atenção das pessoas ao redor. Algumas mulheres, jovens ou nem tanto, lançavam olhares demorados a ele, que dava tanta importância aquilo quanto daria a uma folha caída no seu caminho. Revirou os olhos, o prepotente. As oferecidas.</p>
<p>Shaka só notou Ikki quando ele parou exatamente a sua frente. Vestia um kimono azul escuro, que quase se confundia com os cabelos negros que descansavam sobre ele. Pareciam menos revoltos que o normal. Na verdade o moreno todo parecia menos revoltado que o normal, talvez pela roupa tradicional, ou pelo fato que realmente tinha o cabelo penteado, ou quem sabe ele tivesse tomado um chá calmante antes de sair de casa? A roupa estava alinhada da maneira certa, o perfume que ele exalava era diferente do que usava no dia a dia, no geral – odiava admitir – ele ficava muito bem naquela roupa, e arrumado daquela maneira. Não que o infeliz não já fosse bonito com o cabelo parecendo o ninho de alguma ave que gostava muito de se mover, e o terno sem graça que usavam no escritório.</p>
<p>– Yo! Boa noite Shaka-san!</p>
<p>– Se você usou um cumprimento tão informal quanto "yo" porque ainda se deu o trabalho de usar o "san"?</p>
<p>– Ora, parece que alguém está aprendendo mais do japonês – o moreno sorriu daquele jeito irritante que ele tinha, levantando um dos lados dos lábios cheios, cheio de ironia.</p>
<p>– Tire o "san" então – julgou que se era para serem informais esse seria o melhor caminho. Fazia pouco tempo em que fora transferido da Índia para o Japão, e ainda não entendia totalmente a forma que eles falavam, ou as tradições, ou como se vestiam, agiam, e faziam boa parte das coisas. Menos de um ano, apenas para descobrir que em qualquer lugar seu trabalho tinha que ser bem feito, em todo lugar haveria invejosos, e tentar aprender um pouco sobre aquele moreno a sua frente. Muito pouco para o seu gosto, na verdade.</p>
<p>Ikki era, deve-se acrescentar, ligeiramente mais complicado que a língua daquele país.</p>
<p>– O kimono caiu muito bem em você. – Ikki pareceu elogiar – com ele nunca se sabia – e inconscientemente abaixou os olhos para a roupa escolhida. Adoraria estar de sari, não mentiria, adorava a roupa típica de seu país, mas também não faria mal ver como a roupa dali lhe caia.</p>
<p>– Obrigado, eu acho. Mas essas roupas parecem cair melhor em você – notou quando ele levou uma mão à cabeça e pareceu um pouco constrangido, e talvez orgulhoso. – Não sou a primeira pessoa a dizer isso não é?</p>
<p>– Mães nunca contam – sorriram um para o outro, num daqueles raros – que se tornavam estranhamente frequentes nos últimos tempos – momentos de cumplicidade entre eles. – Vamos sair daqui e fazer as preces? Depois voltamos para comer. Você não disse que queria entender nossas tradições?</p>
<p>– Duvido que vá entender em mil anos – comentou, baixando a cabeça e saindo de onde estava recostado. Só de lembrar o quanto os japoneses eram loucos com aquele lance de mangá e animes – e as mulheres loucas por yaoi – já ficava tentado a não conhecer as tradições japonesas. Mas vendo Ikki tão masculino e atraente naquela roupa julgou que não podia ser de todo ruim.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Começaram a se dirigir para o templo em total silencio, mas Shaka notava os olhares cobiçosos que Ikki lançava as comidas, e que as mulheres – e alguns homens – lançavam a Ikki. Não que tivesse impressionado, não fora ele mesmo que achara o moreno bonito naqueles trajes? Mas por algum motivo se sentia um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Você sabe, não era ciúme, claro que não, nunca na vida, só não gostava. Assim como não gostava de carne, só.</p>
<p>O templo era simples, como a maioria dos templos por ali, e apenas quando estavam na fila para fazerem as orações é que um dos dois quebrou o silencio estabelecido. No caso o moreno.</p>
<p>– Ligou para a sua família desejando feliz natal?</p>
<p>– Na Índia o natal não é exatamente importante. Mas sim. Liguei.</p>
<p>– Como é sua família? – quase se surpreendeu com a pergunta do outro. Afinal Ikki não tinha cara de quem se importava com a vida alheia, ou era curioso. Mas ele também não era e estava interessado na vida do moreno. Talvez ele também estivesse interessado em si, quer dizer, na sua família.</p>
<p>– Eu tenho um pai comerciante, uma mãe que ajuda ele e sou filho único. O que não é muito comum. Minha mãe é descendente dos ingleses colonizadores por isso...</p>
<p>– Os olhos irritantemente azuis – levantou uma sobrancelha para o japonês, que apenas deu de ombros. - Fala sério. Seus olhos são muito azuis, parece lente ou coisa assim, mas continue.</p>
<p>– Então eles cuidaram de mim, me mandaram para os melhores colégios que podiam, eu me formei, comecei a trabalhar na filial da sua empresa e estou aqui. – terminou.</p>
<p>– Simples, curto, entediante. O tipo de historia que você decora por que todo mundo sempre pergunta. Quase um daqueles documentários idiotas e sem graça que faz com que as pessoas troquem de canal. Eu te perguntei, Shaka, como é sua família? – a fila andava devagar, mas andava, e quase sorriu para o homem ao seu lado.</p>
<p>– Minha mãe é carinhosa e preocupada. Está feliz por eu ter crescido no emprego, mas com saudade de mim. Meu pai só reclama que eu não vou dar continuidade a família e ao negocio. E a sua família Amamiya? – tinha se acostumado a chama-lo pelo sobrenome, talvez pela forma com que todos ali se tratavam pelo sobrenome. Mas usar o sobrenome com ele era como espezinha-lo, já que há tempos não o usava.</p>
<p>Ikki ficou calado por um longo momento, de cabeça baixa. Shaka até cogitou ter dito algo de muito errado, e que ele não ia lhe responder, mas em algum momento da fila, quando já estavam próximos de ser a vez deles, o japonês respondeu.</p>
<p>– Não me lembro dos meus pais biológicos. Só me lembro de estar num orfanato com uma criança que eu tinha certeza que era meu irmão. Quando eu tinha uns doze um casal se apaixonou pelo meu irmão e a peste disse que só ia com eles se eu fosse também. Por algum motivo ela gostou de mim – eu era pior na infância do que sou agora – então eu fui adotado. Minha mãe é meio louca, na minha humilde opinião, gosta de mais de comprar roupas e fazer comida diet – talvez você se desse bem com ela – meu pai é serio, muito, mas sabe ser carinhoso. E meu irmão é uma eterna criança.</p>
<p>– Ele dá muito trabalho? – fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a cabeça. Não achava que Ikki falasse daquelas coisas com qualquer um, e queria ouvir mais. Ouvir mais as nuances de felicidade, orgulho, ternura que ele dispusera nas palavras. O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha grossa e delineada – que agora podia culpar a mãe dele por aquilo – como se a perguntava fosse boba. Mas perai, Shaka nem conhecia o garoto. Vamos dar um desconto.</p>
<p>– Altamente passível de abuso. Com uma placa "me estupre" na cara. Anda com gente perigosa. Bobo como aquele urso amarelo do desenho. Uma ameaça para si próprio – riu alto dos exageros – porque só podia ser muito exagero daquele dramático de carteirinha – chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor.</p>
<p>A gargalhada do loiro não era algo exatamente comum de se ouvir, então momentaneamente Ikki esqueceu que ficar com raiva do loiro e ficou observando ele rir. A luz que refletia nos cabelos, como os ombros se moviam... Até ali não tinha entendido muito bem porque aceitara sair com Shaka. Tinha se dado a desculpa que estava fazendo um favor a ele, que não entendia nada das tradições dali, que não tinha família, e era um saco passar essas datas sozinho. Mas era só uma desculpa qualquer, porque era aquilo que estava esperando. Ver o sorriso e os olhos. Ouvir a voz e a gargalhada. Porque queria essas coisas isso ele já não estava entendendo, mas um passo de cada vez.</p>
<p>– Está rindo do que desgraçado? – voltou ao seu estado de normalidade, dando ao outro uma cotovelada entre as costelas que ainda não o fez parar de rir. Na verdade aumentou. Impaciente esperou que o ataque de riso cessasse, de braços cruzados e careta, mas sorrindo internamente e louco para deixar um dos cantos dos lábios subir, como lhe era característico.</p>
<p>Por fim, quando já era a vez deles, o loiro parou de rir e seguiu o moreno nos rituais. Bateram no "prato" – como é que aquilo se chamava? Vinte e dois anos vivendo no Japão e nunca aprendera – juntaram as mãos em oração, e fechando os olhos cada um fez uma prece. A prece habitual de "um bom ano novo" surgiu na cabeça do moreno, mas acabou mudando para algo indefinido como "que Shun deixe de ser estuprável, que eu entenda esse loiro estranho do meu lado, que mamãe consiga comprar a cortina que ela quer, e que o pai não esteja de ressaca amanhã, limpar o chão é uma merda e...". Então sentiu que o indiano se retirava e fez o mesmo, franzindo o cenho para os pedidos, principalmente o que incluía o loiro. <span>Que raios?</span></p>
<p>– Se eu disser a alguém o que pedi vou ficar com azar? – a voz do loiro lhe tirou de seus devaneios, e virou o rosto para ele, para cima. Era mais alto do que si, o que achava verdadeiramente irritante.</p>
<p>– Não. Não que eu saiba, mas não estou interessado no que você pediu. – tarde demais percebeu a descortesia. Mas a única coisa boa de andar com Shaka – ok, não era a única, mas... – é que ele não tava nem ai para essas coisas, e só fez sorrir.</p>
<p>– Combinamos de comer não foi? – quando começaram a sair do amontoado de gente na fila, entraram no meio das pessoas comprando comida. A simples menção ao verbo sagrado fez o japonês se animar, sorrindo um sorriso enorme.</p>
<p>– Vamos comer lámen então!</p>
<p>– Ikki, eu sou vegetariano lembra? – o moreno lhe olhou com a mesma cara que lhe olharia se de repente ele afirmasse que gostava de estuprar criancinhas.</p>
<p>– Sim, eu me lembro disso. Mas não tem problema, eu fico com a carne do seu lámen.</p>
<p>– Mas vai ter carne lá. O molho da carne.</p>
<p>– Onde o macarrão foi mergulhado para dar sabor.</p>
<p>– De carne.</p>
<p>– Comer macarrão temperado ao sabor da carne é contra as suas leis do Islã? – suspirou para o moreno, se aguentando para não fazer careta pra ele.</p>
<p>– Você bem sabe que eu sou budista Ikki.</p>
<p>– Ora é mesmo? – ah, se pudesse fazer alguma coisa com aquela expressão pretenciosa dele. De preferencia beijá-lo. Isso deveria servir muito bem. Balançou a cabeça para o pensamento, absurdamente estranho em sua opinião e partiram para a barraquinha.</p>
<p>Sabia o japonês muito bem, obrigado, mas quando Ikki falava rápido e cheio de gírias e risos para o dono da barraca de comida – como se fossem grandes amigos... O que até podia ser verdade, porque Ikki amava comer, e de certo pessoas que vendiam comida deviam ser vistas como grandes amigas – não entendeu praticamente nada. A multidão falava, ria, andava, fazia todo o tipo de barulho ao seu redor, e fixou no detalhe mais inútil do mundo, que foi observar a forma com que o nariz fino do outro franzia no frio. Como o de um coelhinho. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ele. Talvez precisasse de medicação, tratamento médico, ou não tivesse mais salvação nenhuma.</p>
<p>Não era nenhum jovenzinho bobo. Sabia quando começava a gostar de alguém. Sabia quando estava se apaixonando. Melhor de tudo, se conhecia. Não daria nem bola para o que não gostasse. Se não gostasse de algo não toleraria aquilo nem por um segundo. E com aquele moreno sempre foi o contrario. Inicialmente, novo no país e na empresa, notou o novato, como ele, que era extremamente jovem, extremamente sincero e competente. Não esperava ser seu inimigo, não esperava ser seu amigo, não esperava nada dele.</p>
<p>Mas se pegou observando, interessado talvez na aparência inicialmente, depois no sorriso, depois nos olhos, depois no franzir do nariz, depois da forma com que ele coçava a cabeça, desarrumava a gravata, nunca estava realmente arrumado, a forma com que os fios negros caiam nos ombros. Coisas tão inúteis. Mas que lhe fascinavam de uma maneira antes não vista.</p>
<p>O moreno pegou duas tigelas fumegantes e fez um gesto para ser seguido. Sentaram-se num banco meio úmido, debaixo de uma arvore sem folhas e com estalactites de gelo perigosas pendendo dos galhos secos. Que paisagem mais bonita e hostil. Talvez fosse bonita pela hostilidade. Como Ikki, talvez o achasse bonito pelo mal humor e estado de espírito dramático e irritável, pela aparência cuidadosamente desleixada, pelos gestos indelicados e pelo modo como sempre o surpreendia quando fazia alguma coisa delicada.</p>
<p>– Aqui é lindo na primavera. – Ikki comentou, começando a comer com os palitinhos – Você tem que vir.</p>
<p>– Eu mal me encontrei para chegar aqui – resmungou, tirando os hashis do papel onde estavam enrolados, e os olhando como inimigos mortais. Pra que comer com palitos, Buda? Pra que? Tantas mãos, colheres, garfos, tigelas entornáveis, e mil formas de se comer, e ali estavam eles. Os malditinhos feitos de madeira clara, do mesmo tamanho, quase lhe sorrindo em desafio "você não nos pega, você não nos pega". E não pegava mesmo, aquelas coisas eram perigosas, além de lhe fazerem derrubasse sua comida ainda podiam ser usados como armas. Talvez fosse aquilo mesmo. Quem sabe aquelas coisas não eram armas que só podiam ser usadas por grandes mestres de artes marciais e por isso o loiro não conseguisse usá-los? Ah não, Ikki conseguia comer com eles. Mas Ikki também nunca comentara uma afirmativa ou uma negação sobre praticas de artes marciais.</p>
<p>Suspirou e notou ser observado por um moreno risonho. Ah, ele sabia bem do seu dilema, e sorria na cara da sua desgraça. Como alguém podia ser tão demoníaco com um nome que podia significar anjo? Com um nome feminino? – tudo bem que lhe fora explicado que era um nome unissex, mas primeiro conhecera uma Ikki e só depois o Ikki.</p>
<p>– Ainda com problemas com eles?</p>
<p>– Eu odeio esses palitos.</p>
<p>– Vira a tigela, eu não vou lhe julgar. Lá na Índia vocês comem com as mãos né?</p>
<p>– Não temos muitos problemas com isso – confirmou, ainda irritado. Não queria virar a tigela, parecia-lhe mal educado, enquanto todos comiam com os palitos inimigos. Então tentou, como sempre, desastrosamente, segurá-lo entre os dedos. Levou três tentativas e o que pareceu ser um tempo imenso quando Ikki resolveu lhe ajudar. Até estranhou, mas ai notou que ele tinha comido tudo – o que? Como assim? O menino parecia um aspirador de comida – e só por isso lhe ajudava.</p>
<p>– Dá isso aqui – ele exigiu, e segurou os seus palitos com pericia – ah, então é assim seus malditos? – e capturou o macarrão, oferecendo ao loiro. Shaka notou de imediato a situação, corando, mas Ikki só notou quando estranhou a demora do indiano em pegar a comida. Suspirando e corando, e pouco se importando com isso, praticamente enfiou todo o macarrão – com gosto de carne – na boca do loiro. Quase atravessando os palitinhos na garganta dele, o que só provou ao indiano que sim, aquelas coisas podiam muito bem ser armas. Como ele aceitou a oferta, o moreno começou a enfiar macarrão e legumes o mais rápido possível, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, acabar com a situação constrangedora e matar o colega engasgado.</p>
<p>E corados e suados devido ao calor da comida terminaram a refeição.</p>
<p>– Foi muito ruim?</p>
<p>– Tinha um pedaço de carne lá – pontuou.</p>
<p>– De um animal que já estava morto bem antes de você sonhar em comer lámen. Vamos lá, não é tão ruim.</p>
<p>– Tudo bem – confirmou desgostoso – O que mais você vai me forçar a comer? E deixe que eu pago dessa vez.</p>
<p>Dando um sorriso que só pode categorizar como demoníaco Ikki se levantou do banco, e começou a caminhar em direção as barracas, deixando-lhe a única opção de segui-lo com um suspiro.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Acabou comendo tanta coisa que nem sabia mais o que estava comendo. Desistiu também de perguntar se tinha carne naquelas coisas, porque era muito provável que Ikki não lhe respondesse. Ele, desde a primeira refeição compartilhada, levara quase como uma ofensa pessoal – e provavelmente honrosa – a sua pessoa o fato dele fugir ao máximo das carnes. Não gostava muito do sabor – tinha gente que não gostava de pão, de arroz, de água, cada doido tem sua mania – e com a tradição indiana de não comer carne de vaca, e a budista de não comer carne, foi devagar se tornando o mais vegetariano possível.</p>
<p>Porque, você sabe, é quase impossível não comer algo. Um belo dia você está comendo e de repente "você é vegetariano? Porque não me avisou? Tinha carne nesse prato". Claro que, você sempre pode fazer drama e dizer que agora está condenado a ser frito em óleo no inferno quando morrer, mas a verdade é que Shaka não achava muito legal causar esse tipo de terror psicológico nos outros. Por isso que parou de julgar as pessoas morrendo de reação alérgica sérias. Fora esses pequenos casos, sua alimentação ia muito bem, obrigado.</p>
<p>Comeram mais do que imaginava comer em uma única noite em toda a sua vida, mais do que se lembrava de jamais ter comido. Provando comidas que ele tinha odiado, outras que tinha gostado. Conversando com Ikki sobre as mesmas bobagens que eles sempre conversavam, como o ultimo episodio da série que surpreendentemente para os dois, os dois assistiam, sobre a empresa, um filme qualquer, alguma novidade de um conhecido, esse tipo de coisa. Fofoca. Até que gostava de conversar sobre trivialidades com o moreno, mal tinha com quem conversar no Japão.</p>
<p>Quando jurava já ter engordado no mínimo uns dois quilos, e já achando que a maldita meia noite nunca chegaria, as pessoas começaram a se animar, se juntar olhando para os relógios, e vendo isso Ikki começou a se distanciar da multidão. Fazendo o que já vinha fazendo a noite toda seguiu o moreno, sem perguntar para onde, enquanto ele subia um morro lateral ao templo. Ikki ia falando de algo sobre a festa de confraternização da empresa, mas parou quando chegaram no topo. Desceram um pouco, e sentaram na grama, calados pelo que pareceu ser vários minutos.</p>
<p>– Sabe, isso deve ter sido muito estranho para você. Digo, você está lá, de boa no seu país, e de repente seu chefe acha que vai ser muito legal te mandar para outro lugar. Onde você não tem parentes, conhecidos e só Kami sabe como você aprendeu a língua. Só lhe restando a opção de passar natal, ano novo e aniversario com uma pessoa que acho que você nem gostava a principio.</p>
<p>Lembrava-se de estar resolvendo o assunto da empresa com Ikki, um tempo depois que passaram a se verem como pessoas, e sua mãe lhe ligar, desejando feliz aniversario. Quando desligou o moreno perguntara se aquela língua demoníaca era hindi, no que ele respondeu que sim. Viu a curiosidade de gato do outro se aflorando, então disse que era sua mãe. Ikki perguntou se eles se falavam com muita frequência, respondeu que nem tanta, mas aquele era seu aniversário e... Foi a primeira vez que viu o moreno realmente com raiva. Ele perguntou por que o loiro não dissera a ninguém que era seu aniversario, que o escritório faria alguma coisa, então lhe arrastou até um lugar onde comeram bolo, lhe arrastou de novo e lhe comprou um CD de uma banda que gostava – que foi totalmente forçado a aceitar – e depois voltaram ao trabalho. <span>Quase como se nunca tivessem compartilhado aquele momento.</span></p>
<p>– Mas eu gostei mesmo assim. Eu conheci um pouco desse país, mesmo que ainda me perca no metrô, aprendi o japonês, provei as comidas daqui...</p>
<p>– Só não aprendeu a usar os hashis – o outro lhe alfinetou.</p>
<p>– Conheci gente nova, lugares novos – continuou sem se deixar abalar – Foi bom. Mesmo que eu sinta falta, é bom estar aqui.</p>
<p>Ficaram em silencio por mais alguns segundos, o céu acima deles estrelado, lá embaixo as pessoas se juntando, as luzes das barracas. Um vento frio passou pelos dois, e inconscientemente se aproximaram mais um do outro.</p>
<p>– Eu gostei desse ano. Claro que naquele escritório só tem gente louca, mas foi bom sair da faculdade, começar a trabalhar. Ser gente, como diria meu pai. Foi até legal te conhecer loiro, mesmo que primeiro eu te achasse um arrogante metido.</p>
<p>– E agora?</p>
<p>– Ainda acho, mas você parece mais legal.</p>
<p>Sorriram um para o outro, e teve a impressão que Ikki ia falar alguma coisa, mas os gritos lá embaixo começaram.</p>
<p>Cinco!! Quatro!! Três!! Dois!! Um!!</p>
<p>No céu fogos de artificio começaram a estourar numa velocidade e variação de cores impressionante. O moreno pareceu ficar preso as cores e formas, e quando o verde se transformou em branco seu sorriso se iluminou de tal forma que Shaka não pode mais olhar para os fogos. Devagar, em meio as cores e ao barulho, se virou para Ikki. Ele ainda percebeu sua movimentação e virou a cabeça, facilitando o trabalho do indiano.</p>
<p>Tomou os lábios do outro num beijo, encostando os lábios delicadamente nos dele, pedindo passagem com a língua, que foi concedida e sentindo o gosto das estranhas comidas na boca do outro. Ficaram frente a frente, e não foi estranho nem desconfortável o movimento das línguas dentro das bocas, a forma com que as mãos foram levadas a cinturas e cabelos, como se puxaram uma para mais perto do outro.</p>
<p>Um estrondo particularmente alto os separou, respirações arfantes, nuvens de fumaça no ar.</p>
<p>– O que foi isso? – Ikki perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada.</p>
<p>– Você tem o ano todo para descobrir Amamiya – respondeu com um vago sorriso irônico nos lábios, que sabia que o outro tanto odiava.</p>
<p>Como dissera, se conhecia bem, sabia quando estava apaixonado. Só lhe faltava, ora, uma das partes mais difíceis, conquistar seu objeto de paixão. E isso parecia-lhe muito bem encaminhado. Que o ano novo chegasse com ele trouxesse novas experiências, outros beijos como aquele, novas conversas sobre tudo e sobre nada, mais problemas na empresa, mais colegas dançando bêbados sobre as mesas nas confraternizações.</p>
<p>Que o ano que se iniciava fosse bom. Que eles pudessem fazer com que aquele ano fosse verdadeiramente bom.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>